My New Life
by The MAJorroleplayer
Summary: This a fanfiction introducing my OC Ronin to the world of Steven Universe I'll be adding more stuff with the gems in the future if this introduction to my character goes well. Also please feel free to Review I would really appreciate the feedback. This is my first story I've ever posted so I don't know how it will go. Private message me for more information. Thank You and Enjoy.
1. New Day New Life

Chapter 1

Our story starts off in Japan where a young boy named Ronin was going back home from his martial arts class. Ronin was sixteen going on seventeen, and lived with his father since he was four years old. His father named him after a social class in Japan's older periods. The legends fascinated his father so much Ronin got the name.

Ronin with his bokken on his back in a small zipped up bag ran to his home. He opened the door and his father was no where to be seen. " Maybe he's just late from work. " Ronin thought. Ronin exhausted quickly set down his bag and fell asleep on the living room couch his pale complexion glowing in the afternoon light.

Ronin jumps up too the sound of the door opening.

"Dad ?" Ronin said aloud.

"Yea it's me. " his father said and peaked through the doorway.

The two mingled for a bit about there day, and although they had similar interests you could not identify them as father and son. Ronin's pale skin and brown eyes and silk soft hair. While his father looked more Japanese black hair the small but detailed eyes and rough shiny skin. After the mingling had ended his father said he would have to go back to work for the night shift, and told Ronin to stay home for the night. Ronin nodded and went back to sleep almost as soon as his father left.

The next morning Ronin awoke his father was not home, he shrugged and decided to get some breakfast.

A couple minutes pass and the phone starts to ring. Ronin answers. "Kon'nichiwa! "

The muffled voice slowly starts to inform Ronin. A few moments pass and Ronin ends the call and falls to his knees in tears. Ronins father was killed in a car accident where a bridge collapsed and destroyed the car with his father inside.

A few days pass and custody is then given to his mother Emily Williams. Which means Ronin will have to move to the states. To a small town called Beach City. Ronin got on a night flight to America and it took about twelve hours to get there and all Ronin truly brought with him was some clothes his bokken and a picture of him and his father in his jacket pocket.

When he got off the flight he saw his mother holding a sign with his name on it. He walked towards her and she gave him a shinny white smile.

" Ronin it's been too long." she said moderately loud.

Ronin simply nodded and interrupted any form of physical interaction with her. He threw his stuff in the car and sat in the back seat.

" So how was the flight?" Ronin didn't answer " I missed you..."

Ronin clenched his fist "Yeah well if you didn't leave 13 years ago you wouldn't have had to."

His mothers eyes widen a bit and she looks down in disappointment. When he got to Beach City he quickly got his stuff out of the car and went to where his boxes were. He closed the door locked it and laid on his bed as he screamed into the mattress. He passed out and woke up jolting the next day. He opened his door and stomped downstairs.

" Good Morning Ronin? You slept a while." Ronin did not respond. " Well I have to go to work so why don't you take a look around town."

Ronin's mother worked in the next town over and lived their on occasion, and the house in Beach City was mainly there so she could get out of the city. So she left Ronin there to enjoy himself. When she left Ronin strapped his bokken bag to his back and went to the beach in some torn jeans and a T-shirt.

Ronin closed his eyes and smelled the ocean air the salty sea reminding him of home. When all of a sudden he heard an explosion of sorts. He thought he might have been hearing things until he felt a vibration in the ground and he fell on his back. He got up and hurried towards the sound, and almost in an instant there he saw them. The Crystal Gems, fighting some form of worm creature with a green gem in its center. He saw one of them a small chubby boy fall over, and was about to be attacked. Ronin ran towards the boy not thinking of his own well being his bokken removed from his bag as he hit the creature right across the face and got in front of him in a fighting stance.

" Stay away!" Ronin yelled and got in a downward strike stance.

Fire in his eyes the other gems looked at him shocked for a moment as the young boy and worm both hit each other at once. Ronin caused a little damage to it's head, but the beast launched him across the beach and destroyed his weapon. When Ronin hit the ground everything went dark. When a few hours passed Ronin started to awake,but it was not on the beach it was in a home as a green gem was poking at him. The gem coward away when Ronin looked at her.

" Where am I?!" Ronin yelled.


	2. Wait Where Am I?

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the support on the first part. This part isn't very exciting, but more or less introducing everyone. Either way I hope you enjoy and don't forget to private me for any questions you may have.

Chapter 2

" Where am I?!" Ronin yelled.

" Whoa ummmm... hello." the small green gem said.

" Wait? What? You're green?" Ronin said and proceeded to rub his eyes.

The small gem was gone. Ronin quickly got up and looked around the room.

"A house?" Ronin thought.

" Hey there!" a high pitch voice exclaimed.

Ronin quickly turned around. It was the boy from earlier.

" You...wait are you okay? Where are we?" Ronin said.

The boy gave him a smile and said " I'm fine, what about you? That fall looked like it hurt a bunch."

" Fall?" Ronin asked.

" Yea you got launched trying to save me. Speaking of me I'm Steven." the boy said reaching out a hand.

Ronin shook his hand " My names Ronin nice to meet you Steven."

" By the way who were those girls you were wi..." Ronin was interrupted by a voice.

" Steven! Is he up yet a purple woman walks through the door the small green one trying to keep her back.

" No don't..." the green one said and both gems froze looking at Steven and Ronin nervously.

The two gems look like they're sweating. Ronin looked more confused than he was afraid.

" Why is that girl purple?" he observed the two colored beings.

The two gems tried to make him think he was hallucinating from the bump on the head, but Ronin crossed his arms not convinced.

The two gems sighed and called two names " Garnet! Pearl! He knows!"

Two other figures walk in, and Ronin immediately put the names to their appearances.

Although Ronin tried to make sense of this he was simply overwhelmed.

" What are you?" Ronin said as calm and collectively as he could.

" Not what who." the green being said.

Ronin groans " I don't have time for this I shouldn't even be here. Why am I here?"

The largest of the 5 strangers spoke " Because you protected him." the being pointed at Steven.

Ronin looked at Steven " Yea he could have been hurt." he looked back at the four.

All of them gave him a warm smile, but Ronin felt discomfort from it.

The big woman named herself and her companions " I'm Garnet this is Pear. That's Amethyst and the one who was supposed to be watching you is Peridot." They all waved as they were named off.

Ronin still felt uncomfortable but greeted them to be polite " Nice to meet you." he bows " My name is Ronin."

" So what kind of people are you?" Ronin said almost immediately after his greeting.

" We're not people. We're gems." Pearl said to him with a bit of a stern tone in her voice.

" We are called The Crystal Gems and right now you're our hostage." Garnet said seriously.

Ronin felt a chill go down his back, but did not show any form of weakness towards her.

But, out of the blue her face and tone completely changed " Just kidding." she smiled at him a spark reflecting off her visor.

" So I can leave?" Ronin said nervously.

" I don't see why not you're fully recovered. We just wanted to make sure Stevens "savior" was alright. We certainly weren't just going to leave you there."

Ronin thinking this was already getting awkward thanked them for their hospitality and left with out looking back.

Amethyst leaned back against the wall " What was that about? Didn't we save him?"

Garnet put a hand on her chin " I don't know, but I got a feeling we're going to see him again very soon."


	3. She Was Right

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late upload I've been busy. But, my goodness thank you for all the support on this story. The views from when I posted my second chapter were amazing. I checked the next day and felt nothing but pure happiness. So thank you for the new readers and the ones that stuck around, and as always please enjoy!

Chapter 3

(2 days later) Ronin wakes up to a nightmare of the creature he saw, and had the image of it's gem burned into his head

" Why do I keep on having this dream?" Ronin thought to himself. He scratched his head, and hurried down stairs pulling out some bread off the shelf and made some toast.

" So what am I gonna do today." He mumbled to himself. He reached for where his bokken usually would be and found nothing for his hand to grab. He then clenched his fist and hit the table. " Crap...how could I have forgotten?" Ronin said a bit angry. His eyes then widened as he realized his picture wasn't in his pocket anymore. For he carried the picture with him that day.

" Oh No!" he screamed as he ran out the door his mom pulling in.

" Ronin hope you weren't lonely I..." Ronin ran past her and she felt more sad about that than during the car ride from the air port.

" No! No! No!" he thought. He knew it was a fools errand, but he had to try. He found where he was launched and dug through the sand. He kept digging hoping it would pop up until he heard a voice.

" Hey!" Ronin quickly turned around to see that it was in fact Steven running towards him waving.

" Not now!" Ronin dug even more. He was so desperate he hadn't realized how much he had dug.

" What's wrong?" Stevens smile turned to a look of concern.

" I lost something..." Ronins voice started to get softer.

" What did you lose?" Steven asked putting a hand on Ronin's shoulder noticing he was shaking.

Ronin shook his head " Nothing just a dumb photo." he mumbled feeling like he was about to burst into tears.

Steven's face joined In his sadness " I'm sorry what was the picture of?" he asked with a soft voice.

" My dad..." Ronin mumbled under his breathe.

Steven could hardly hear him, but iit was just loud enough for him to make it out "Oh... What happened to him?"he said.

" He died..." Ronin said louder in an almost revealed voice as if he'd just wanted to say it to someone.

" Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Steven said.

" It's fine plenty more back home, but...I just wanted a piece of him to be with me through all of this, and...I don't want to forget what he looked like." Ronin's voice started to break.

Steven did his best to brighten the mood " Well don't worry about that! He's your Dad you'll never forget you're dad."

Ronin smiled after hearing that wiping his face " Yea I guess you're right." he turned and patted Steven on the top of his head " Thanks Steven."

" Hey actually I was going to get pizza, but I see I'm needed here so wanna come over?" Steven offered.

Ronin nodded feeling super stressed out he took any form of refuge or comfort he could get. Steven lead him back to the house. Ronin took a good look at the house and realized how well crafted it looked. They walked in and Ronin's memory started to see that the house was just one big room with a gigantic pad on the floor, and a strange door along with basic furniture and an upstairs bedroom.

" This is a cool place. Do you live here alone?" Ronin asked.

" Yea for the most part." Steven said.

" The gems live in there though." he gestured twords the door.

" Kinda small?" Ronin said.

" No let me show you." Steven ran towards the door.

" Hey Steven …." Ronin said.

" Yeah?" Steven said.

" So the gems...wouldn't they be mad at you if you if you were to show me what's in there?" Ronin asked.

" Well...nah did it with Connie and she got sword training after that so now she's in there all the time." Steven said.

" Wait... sword training..." Ronin almost froze.

" Yea why?" Steven asked.

" Steven could I meet whoever taught your friend?" he asked.

" Who? Pearl? Yea sure whenever they get back I'll introduce yo..." Stevens sentence interrupted by the gems porting in.

" Oh hey Steven ….." Amethyst said snd then went wide eyed.

" You!" Pearl said pointing.

" Ugggh..." Ronin froze like ice not sure what to say.

Garnet pushed up her visor and grinned " Told you..."


	4. Well Didn't See That Coming

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the support on this story. It's been great for me and this has really brought up my self esteem since I started to write my own stories. I appreciate the people who are trying to help me and the people who are just reading my story. Because, it's all because of you that I am still writing this. You are the reason this is continuing. The reason I've been trying to pump these out every week. So anyone who's taking time out of their day to read this story thank you so much from the bottom of my heart thank you. Well that's enough rambling I just wanted you to know you're the reason I keep doing this. Now as always...Please Enjoy!

Chapter 4

" **Steven why is he back here?" Amethyst said shocked.**

" **I brought him hear because..." Steven said.**

" **Yes...?" Pearl extended the word waiting for an answer.**

" **Because..." Steven started to get nervous.**

" **Yes...?" Pearl grew inpatient.**

" **Because...Oh..." Steven grabbed Ronin by the arm "Because he wanted to learn how to fight from you Pearl!" Steven said excited.**

 **Ronin nervous and a bit embarrassed approached Pearl got on his knees and bowed to her.**

 **Pearl blushed a little not used to this kind of behavior "Uhm... No...No...No...No." she said quickly waving her hands gesturing him to stand.**

 **Ronin shook his head and looked at her "Please, I want to fight…." Ronin started to remember the day he lost his dad again and was going to cry, but he stopped himself so she knew he was serious." I'll do anything just please let me fight with you!" he yelled slamming his body against the floor in a bowing position now speaking to everyone in the room.**

 **Garnet smiled in admiration of his courage and got on a knee and poked him on the head. Ronin looked into her visor which she then removed revealing her three eyes. "I knew I saw something in you." Garnet said with a soft voice.**

" **Wait? Garnet you didn't see him in your future vision?" Steven getting the feeling from the sentence that Garnet did not exactly see Ronin in their future but had a gut feeling.**

" **Nope" Garnet said as she put on her visor "Just a feeling I had." She continued.**

" **Wait? So you just guessed when you said we'd see him again?" Amethyst said.**

" **Call it a hunch." Garnet replied.**

" **So then what is he to us?" Pearl asked quickly after.**

 **Before Ronin could speak for himself Garnet spoke for him. "He's an ally, and he's fighting with us." Garnet turned towards Ronin "You start training tomorrow meet Pearl here at eight o'clock."**

 **Ronin could swear he saw Pearl's jaw drop. As Garnet left the room. Amethyst chuckled and pointed at Pearl. "Ha ha ha! Wow that came out of nowhere!" Amethyst fell on the ground laughing.**

 **Pearl regained her punctuality after hearing that and walked towards Ronin and offered him a hand "Meet here tomorrow at eight as Garnet instructed and we'll pick out a weapon for you." She instructed with a stern tone and was serious about every word.**

 **Ronin stood up his chest puffed out and back straight with a soldiers face" Yes ma'am." He said just as serious with one hand behind his back and the other across his chest.**

" **Good." Pearl said and although she didn't show it she was impressed how dedicated he looked.**

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Ronin ran out the door going straight to the beach house. It was 7:30 when he got there and it looked like it was going to rain. But Ronin didn't care he got on his knees and waited even when it started to poor. He closed his eyes ignoring the icy pain he felt and chill down his back and he counted for 30 minutes. When he reached 30 he walked into the house soaked Pearl looking at him concerned. However, Ronin felt fine he greeted her and she did the same.**

 **Pearl then ordered Ronin to follow her " Come with me." she then opened the temple door.**

" **Yes ma'am, but ummm..." Ronin said nervously.**

 **Pearl glared at him " Yes?" she said sternly.**

" **I was foolish and tried to push myself before the instruction so..." he bowed standing up " Could I please get changed.**

 **Pearl noticed his damp workout bag. She sighed and replied to his request " You may, but hurry."**

 **Ronin ran into the bathroom and changed into a white T-shit and gray sweat pants his long brown hair now showing with his eyes now completely identifiable. The close he war where wet, but they weren't soaked so he managed ass he put on a second pair of running shoes.**

" **Are you ready!" Pearl grew impatient.**

 **Ronin stepped out " Yes ma'am." he bowed on one knee.**

" **Come on now." Pearl said annoyed with him.**

 **Ronin nodded and followed her through the temple door to a room that looked like something you see in stories. Water towers surrounded them and Ronin could swear he saw the glisten of blades in them. Suddenly Pearl snapped her finger and different blades appeared around them.**

" **Judging by the weapon you had when you fought that gem. You like clubs?" Pearl said as the different blunt weapons surrounded Ronin.**

" **No ma'am" Ronin replied " The weapon I had was like a practice sword." he explained.**

" **Oh, a sword? How noble." Pearl replied showing Ronin bladed weapons now.**

" **Do you have any curved single edged ones." Ronin said.**

 **Pearl then removed the double edged swords. Ronin kept walking down the line of metal until a certain one caught his eye. A katana in a black wooden saya ( scabbard) it looked in almost perfect condition and Ronin quickly took a hold of it.**

" **That one?" Pearl questioned his judgment.**

 **Ronin nodded and put the sword near his hip ad drew it quickly in horizontal cutting motion and then quickly sheathed the blade. Pearls eyes widened at how comfortable he was at using the blade she never saw it's true use tile now.**

 **Pearl then grinned now knowing this wouldn't be a waste of time " Alright then time to start training."**


	5. What a Day

Hey everyone! I don't know why, but I got some inspiration to write again so your Chapter 5 is coming super early! I don't know how to repay you for all the support. You all inspire me to keep writing this, but that's not all today I got my first private message from someone named Sergeant Plopp. All he or she sent me was thank you, but it truly lit up my day. So I hope he or she sees this because you're the reason this is getting uploaded early. Now as always thank you for all the support, and Please Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Pearl with excitement in her eyes led Ronin to the training grounds. Steven was already up there with Connie sitting in the stone bleachers. Both waved and Ronin waved back at Steven, but he questioned the girl beside him.

"Is that one of Pearls students?" Ronin thought to himself noticing the wrapping around her hand.

The two children run down the bleachers towards Ronin and Pearl. Steven jumped energetically and felt comfort in his confidence.

"Hey Ronin! Don't worry you'll do great!" Steven said.

"Yeah this will probably be easier for you. Considering you've done martial arts." The girl chimed in.

Ronin nodded and bowed in gratitude "Thank you both, but Steven who is this?" Ronin asked.

"This is Connie." Steven introduced her.

"Hello I'm Stevens's friend Connie Maheswaran." She reached out a hand.

Ronin shook her hand and Pearl made a motion towards Connie immediately after. Connie ran over in response. Pearl whispered to her and before Ronin knew it he grabbed Steven and jumped to the right as Connie lunged at him.

Pearl smirked "Let's see what you know Ronin." She said a little manically.

Ronin rested his hand on the suka (handle) of his sword not drawing it to fight. Connie knows Japanese culture from mere shows she's watched and books she's read, but she had no clue why Ronin was so hesitant. It was as if he knew her skill level in sword fighting was at an expert level just by looking at her. Ronin suddenly ran at Connie and as he blinked she noticed Ronin had tripped her and she fell to her back. It was as if the world moved in slow motion as she fell to the ground. She quickly recovered and got back in her stance.

"His speed and agility are his strong points." Connie thought.

"Now she'll think I rely on speed and deception to beat my opponent." Ronin thought.

Connie attacked him again and again and again trying to wear him out. But, what she didn't realize was she was spending more of an effort chasing him than he was dodging her. At this point Connie was getting frustrated and so was Pearl.

"Stop messing around and finish this!" Pearl screamed.

Connie's vision grew blurry she used the last of her strength to preform one final thrust that Ronin quickly avoid. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

Ronin grinned and thought to himself "With pleasure." He flipped his syah (scabbard) so the edge was facing down and did a vertical attack and disarmed Connie. Connie's eyes went wide "How? How did he?" she fell to the ground exhausted and Ronin finally started to breathe heavily as he put a hand on her shoulder after he sheathed his blade.

"Good Job." Ronin said with a smile.

Steven ran down to them with praise and grabbed Connie's sword and returned it to her "You guys were great." Steven said. Connie smiled at the remark and bowed in respect to Ronin for the duel, and Ronin returned the gesture.

Pearl was still recovering from the fact that her prize student was tricked by Ronin. She was almost upset with him. "How could he?" Pearl looked at the children laughing and simply smiled "It doesn't matter." She said out loud but to herself.

She walked to the two combatants and patted them on the back "Great job both of you." Pearl looked at Connie and admired her fighting spirit.

Ronin looked at Connie with a smile when he saw how proud Pearl was "Yeah that was fantastic aggression. You kept at me for a while without recovery. That takes a lot of skill and endurance." Ronin said.

Connie appreciated the compliment and asked Ronin a question "But, how did you do it?" she asked him.

"What?" Ronin asked.

"How did you know you could beat me by doing that?" Connie said.

Ronin grinned with innocence in his eyes "I didn't…."

"What?" Connie became confused.

"I didn't know I just took a gamble it could have gone either way. I knew one of us would tire out or slip up so I went with my gut." Ronin replied.

"So you got lucky?" she said.

"Yea I guess." Although Ronin knew that wasn't entirely the case and it took a lot of skill to know there was even a chance of that tactic working yet he was humble about it "You'll get me next time." he said.

Connie looked determined "Yeah I will!"

Ronin knew she'd grow to be strong. But, the only reason he beat her was because he'd been doing martial arts and sword fighting since he was extremely young. To try and get over the divorce. It takes seven years to master kenjutsu. Ronin did it in half the time. He was definitely a warrior at heart, and when he didn't let emotion get in the way of a fight he'd always win. That was Ronin's true weakness. The reason he was so fragile in the fight where he met Steven. The compassion he has for others and the feeling of them being stolen away. That was his weakness. For Ronin loses all thought and all will yo fight when anyone gets hurt because of Ronin started to notice this about himself he heard a voice break the silence in his head.

"Ronin?" Pearl said as her voice echoed in his ears " Are you alright?" she asked with a smile and her cheeks blushed a radiant blue.

He nodded " Yea must have dosed off apologies master..." he bowed to her.

Her blushed more now but quickly recovered and bowed to him in respect. She then took his hand "Take the sword and practice even outside of class."

"I will." Ronin nodded and smiled seeming to get on Pearls good side and both found mutual respect for one another as swordsman.

" Alright now that your warm ups over Connie. Are you ready to learn your next lesson with Steven." Pearl said.

Connie still a bit out of breathe said " Warm up?" anyone could see she was exhausted.

Steven realizing the fun was over and Connie realizing that there was more to do both groaned in sink.

Pearl simply laughed and said " I was joking. You are dismissed."

The two teens and young adult left the temple and walked their separate ways. Ronin thought to himself all he could think of on the walk home was "That was some first day."


	6. You're Looking A Little Blue

Hey everyone! I apologize for the late upload, but this week has been crazy. So also sorry for the relatively short Chapter. But, I appreciate all of you who stuck around even after my break. I'm going to try and get back in the habit of uploading on weekends, but if I can't Monday will be the day I post. So thank you for the support and have a great day! Now as always Please enjoy!

Chapter 6

Two weeks of grueling training had passed and although it was hard Ronin felt good about the fact he had something to do everyday. Ronin woke up that morning the same as any other and went down to make breakfast. The toast had just popped up when Ronin heard a voice call for him.

"Ronin come here for a minute." his mothers voice called.

Although Ronin just wanted to leave and act like he couldn't hear her he'd left his sword upstairs and would have to get it anyway. He walked upstairs only to see his mom with his sword in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"A sword. Isn't that a rhetorical question?" his said in a rebellious tone.

"Sorry let me restate...Why do you have this!" she screamed at him.

"Why does it matter to you? When did you start caring?" he said quietly.

Ronin's mother started to tear up. Her hand was shaking as she put one of them over her mouth and the sword on the ground.

"So that's what you thought..." his mom mumbled. "What did your father say about me?" she said louder.

"That you left on my fourth birthday, because you didn't want me anymore." Ronin said with a break in his voice.

" No...no, how could he tell you that when you were so young." she said.

" Well am I wrong?" Ronin said quickly after.

She hesitated but answered " No...But, I want this chance now. With you...I was in a bad place when you were young, but I'm ready now."

He just became more impatient " Well you're a little to late." he said picking up the sword and running down the stairs and out the door.

Ronin's mother collapsed to the floor in tears, and that same moment it started to rain. Ronin ran to the beach house although he couldn't tell if he was crying or if the rain was warm. He crashed through the door and noticed the home was empty. He took off his shoes and his wet jacket and took a seat. It wasn't long before he'd heard a thud in the room. He was startled and drew his sword. He slowly moved towards the sound and heard another thud. Ronin jumped, but he'd noticed it came from the roof. Ronin ran back into the rain bear foot to see what was up there. It was a blue gem in a sloppy looking dress and no shoes. Ronin was getting soaked, but she'd seemed to be dry as bone. Ronin looked at her closer and noticed she could control the water. He sheathed his sword thinking it probably wouldn't be a good idea to engage. He leaned his sword in the shade and got on the roof.

Suddenly he stepped on a lose tile and a creek sound came from the roof. The gem looked at him surprised and froze his leg in place. The stinging pain was almost immediate as Ronin screamed and grabbed his leg. He looked at the gem, and he couldn't tell if she was terrified of him or what she'd done to him. She released him once she recovered from the shock. She ran towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, please be alright!" the blue gem said.

Ronin's leg was almost purple and he could swear is a few more moments passed he'd have lost his leg. But, he answered as quickly as he could to reassure her " Yea I think I'm okay." he said to her as he started to move his leg again.

"Here let me help you." the blue gem him up and laid him on the couch.

"Thank you..." Ronin said as he got a bit more comfortable.

" Are you sure you're alright?" the gem said with a concerned look.

Ronin nodded "Who are you anyway?" Ronin said trying to get off the subject of his leg.

"Oh me? My name's Lapis." the gem replied. She looked at his leg and how it started to regain color.

Ronin didn't get a good look at her before, but now that he could see her clearly he'd realized she was possibly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Ronin started to blush, but quickly got rid of his nerves when she looked.

" Lapis huh...that's a nice name." he said with a grin.

After he'd said that the other gems popped in from the pad. Peridot was the first to say something.

"We're back Lazuli!" Peridot said, but her jaw dropped when she saw that Ronin's leg was blue.

"Hey you Ronin what happened to you?" Steven said.

Ronin rubbed the back of his head "Well it's kinda a long story."


	7. The Cliff Hanger!

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7 and I have a question for all of you! Are you ready for this to end? Or would you like this to be even bigger? Because I was thinking since I seem to be getting a large portion of views when I post. I was just wondering if you would like to join me on this journey. What I mean is...well my friend gave me the idea of taking a fans OC and bring it into my story a villain, friend, crystal gem , only thing you have to do is leave me a review that you want to and I'll contact you through your account, and you give me any information on the new or old OC you would like to see join this story. Of course this is not 100 percent just yet, but if I get enough people by that I mean 3-5 this will be a reality. But, I need to know if this is something you want, because it's all about you guys and girls out there. Now as always...Please Enjoy!( This will be going on tile I get at least 3 submissions.)**

Ronin finished explaining why he was here and what had happened to him. Pearl looked worried for him which was new for him and it made him worry. She got close to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Ronin nodded not sure he would be able to say it very calmly. He looked up at Lapis and he must have stared at her a while because she started to blush. He looked down once he'd noticed her discomfort. Steven ran over and licked his hand and slapped it on his leg.

"Steven what are you doing…" Ronin said but before he could answer the leg was already healed. Ronin had a look of amazement across his face "How did you?" he looked up at Steven.

Steven shrugged "The Gems say I get it from my mom."

Ronin looked back at his leg "That's so cool."

Steven merely grinned at the compliment. Ronin suddenly remembered that his mom is probably panicking right now, and he realized he needed to go right away.

"Thank you for the help, but I have to go make things right. "Ronin ran out the door grabbing his sword off the porch and ran onto the beach. But before Ronin could make it across the sand he froze at the sound of a voice.

"Wait!" Ronin turned around to see that it was Lapis flying over to him. She landed with his shoes and jacket in her hand.

Ronin bowed to her grateful for reminding him "Thank you." He said happily.

Lapis smiled at him and played with her hair as he put on his shoes and tied his jacket around his waist.

"So will I see you again?" Lapis asked.

Ronin shrugged "I'm not going anywhere."

Lapis played with her hair again "Well next time we see each other I hope it's under better circumstances."

Ronin nodded "Yea we both need to work on our introductions."

Ronin chuckled at the joke, but Lapis still tried to comprehend the joke. Ronin's mind jolted and almost forgot why he was leaving.

"Okay well I'll see you later." He waved goodbye and ran down the beach.

Lapis returned the wave and went back inside. Ronin was sprinting back to the house until all he could see was his mom at the front door in a rain jacket waiting for him. Ronin walked the last few feet to his home which felt like an eternity to him. It was as if he was moving a hundred times slower than she was.

"Crap what am I going to say to her." He said to himself so many scenarios went through his head until…. He felt his mother's embrace and felt some form of comfort in it. He gave her a hug back, and nothing happened it was as if time had stood still. A few minutes passed and they both looked at each other. This is the first time Ronin's mother saw him with his hood off completely revealing his face. She didn't realize it before, but he looked just like her. Although Ronin felt betrayed by her still he realized that when she left leaving made her an irresponsible mother, but not necessarily a bad person. He found respect in the fact that even after what happened that she was still trying. The worst part was he knew he made it difficult.

Ronin looked down towards the ground "I'm sorry…." He said softly.

His mother looked at him and it reminded her of the day she left when Ronin thought it was his fault that she left. The sentence echoed in her brain until she had a small flash back of four year old Ronin.

"I'm sorry Mommy…I'll do better just don't go." Ronin said over and over to her until she got in the car and drove away his friends surrounding him from when he was young. The birthday balloons still being blown up.

Ronin's mother started to cry and squeezed him tightly "No I'm sorry ….so so sorry." She slightly rocked him left and right.

Ronin let her do what she needed and when she finally let go of him they both went inside and sat on the couch.

"Well you won't believe what happened today." Ronin told her.

Ronin told his mother of his life without her and the past weeks he's been in town. She was astonished with every story he told. He showed her what he could do with his sword, and talked about Pearl training him. He even brought up meeting Lapis. She was especially curious about her since she'd heard of her power to control water. She wanted to ask him to stop going near them after she'd heard all the dangers, but she knew Ronin would not for he was too much like his looked deep into Ronin's eyes determined to fight with the gems and she merely felt inspiration. The next few days Ronin trained at home running, fighting, lifting his body sore every night. He would've prefered to train at the temple, but he knew his mom needed him there.

So after a few days of training on his own and staying with his mom he decided it was time to go back to the temple. He gave his mom a hug goodbye and strapped his sword to his belt and went out the door. Before he ran to the beach house he stopped by the ocean to meditate. A couple minutes had passed until he felt a vibration in the ground. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Why does nothing go smoothly." he said grumbling.

Out of nowhere an orange gem walks out of the ocean. She was huge in comparison to Ronin and much stronger looking. Ronin didn't trust this at all, but decided to try and take the pacifists root.

"Who are you?" he asked the gem calmly.

The gem already angry responded "I am a Jasper you stupid human." it yelled towards him.

"Well you're just a bundle of joy." he mumbled.

That just seemed to make Jasper furious "What did you say!" her gem started to glow and a helmet appeared on her head.

"Pacifist root not for me." Ronin said to himself as he drew his sword.

Jasper had a sick grin across her face "Finally some excitement!" she said charging at him an orange flame surrounding her.

Suddenly all of Ronin's big talk and attitude disappeared and he froze as fear and adrenaline started rushing through him the whole earth froze around him. He wasn't sure what to do he kept yelling to himself "Move! Come on! Move!" he kept yelling until he turned his blade at an angle and almost parried her just from muscle memory. Jasper ran into the mountain and Ronin fell to the ground trembling as his heart beats rapidly.

He kept saying "Pull it together!" as he grabbed his sword and got in a stance.

Jasper clawed out of the mountain preparing for another attack.

Ronin tossed aside his fear and grabbed a hold of himself and said to Jasper sternly "Again." he said as he taunted her with a hand motion.

The two ran at each other and…. ( cut to black)

-To Be Continued-


	8. A New Friend

**_Chapter 8_**

 **Hey Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 8 and let's start this off on a super high note by saying Thank you! Thank you for all of those who participated in the OC competition. One of them being my good friend Robywan-Kenobi. But the winner who got all the marbles was my last submission SirAuruda1st so congratulations and big shout out to you. But, hey maybe I'll host another if I meet a mile stone like 5000 views or like 20 followers or something. Speaking of views I am happy to announce that this week we reached 1000 views! Holy cow you guys thank you so much it means so much I love all of you for the support,Reviews and appreciate all of you for reading up to this point, and all of you who stuck around. So Thank you and as always...Please Enjoy!**

(Cuts back to Ronin and Jasper charging at each other) Ronin holding sword below his waist preparing for the impact when all of a sudden someone jumps in-between them. It was a boy with a look of fear on his face although trying to be brave. His brown hair was long with curled bangs in the back and he looked younger than Ronin, His pale skin and blue eyes caught Ronins attention immediately as he noticed the boy was a human. Ronin quickly got in front of the boy before Jasper could perform her full impact. The boy was startled by Ronins courage in the situation. As he literally threw his sword away and jumped onto Jaspers blazing helm to maneuver the blow. For if he simply parried it the boy could've gotten hurt.

"No more…..No one else is going to get hurt but me!"He yelled as he grabbed Jasper's helmet and drug her back into the Ocean at the last possible second.

Ronin fell to the ground his body hot and blistering and just when he thought it was all over Jasper walked back out steam coming off of her. "It was a fool's attempt human now die.,,,,"

"No!" a voice screamed plunging in front of Ronins burning body "Leave him alone!" the boy said with all the courage in his heart as he got in a fighting stance.

"What are you going to do human? Fight me?" Jasper chuckled at his attempt and swatted him across the beach she then equipped her helmet once more as she screamed "Die!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared over her and it was a hand coming from the ocean Jasper turned around in fear as she was picked up and thrown back into the ocean, but before she was thrown she yelled "Lazuli No!" and was tossed into the ocean to who knows how far. Lapis then appeared beside Ronin as his vision went blurry and he became unconscious from the pain.

Lapis looked at the boy who was launched and then back at Ronin "What has she done to you Ronin?" she looked at his skin in horror. She turned towards the boy with a glare "Why did he do this!? Who are you!?" she said furiously.

The boy struggled to speak still recovering from the impact "I….I don't know. I was just trying to help." he said softly.

Lapis glared again "Help me now,and grab his sword!" the boy did as she asked and Lapis picked up Ronin as he whines in pain. Lapis at first is afraid of hurting him , but she convinces herself it was necessary. She then looked towards the boy "Follow me!" she flew towards the beach house. The boy an down the beach following Lapis. Lapis barged through the door laying Ronin on the couch.

"Lapis what happened!?" Steven yelled seeing the scorch marks on Ronin.

Lapis looked at Steven with pain in her eyes "It was Jasper….."

The Gems looked horrified hearing the name once again, but then see the boy run in quickly behind her with Ronin's sword. Pearl became furious that anyone else but Ronin had his sword and all rationality went out the window "Give me that!" she snatched the blade from him. She then ran to Ronin's side "Steven help him!" she yelled as Steven ran over in a panic "Why is he so reckless?" Pearl thought as steven healed the blisters and burns. But his body was badly scarred.

They all sighed in relief and turned towards the boy that came in with Lapis. They all get a much better description than just his is pale and has a cute small curved nose, has long brown hair with curled bangs behind his neck, and has big blue pupils in his eyes. He wears a green hoodie with a silverish gray overcoat on the outside. Inside the jackets, he wore a plain white T-shirt and wears a pair of dark blue jeans. He wears a pair of green and blue shoes with white stripes on the bottom of each one with white shoestrings too. He wears black and white striped wristbands on both wrists. However, as they get a closer look they notice he was relatively young and had a bump on his left arm.

Garnet approached the boy and got down onto one knee "There is something about you that's different." Garnet pulled down his shirt to reveal a gem that resembles the shape of Pearls gem, but released a light blue glow when he was touched. "An Angelite?...No but you're human?" Garnet realized that Steven was not the only gem hybrid, and everyone's eyes grew wider.

"You're a hybrid!" they all thought at once.

\- 3 Hours Pass-

Ronin wakes up as the Gems left contemplating what just happened the boy sat on the edge of the couch. "Hey you…." Ronin struggled to get up as he felt a pain in his head."What happened?" Ronin asked.

"You did something stupid to try and save me…." the boy said.

"Hey harsh much?" Ronin said to the boy.

"Shut up you could have died!" the boy got significantly more vocal.

Ronin smirked "Well can't help myself I guess…" he sat up "So what's your name kid?"

The boy replied "Maximus Dylan Kyochi." he said to him sticking out a hand.

Ronin shook his hand "Yeah to long I'll just call you Maxi." Ronin grinned. Maximus looked angry when he heard that "Okay fine how's just Max?"

Maximus smiled at him "That's fine." he said.

"Cool now I have an important question to ask you Max…." Ronin smiled at him and Maximus looked puzzled "Wanna be best friends!" Ronin said with a lot of energy.

Maximus was frozen for almost a whole minute, but once he snapped out of it he quickly responded "Yeah but uh… what's your name?"

Ronin's smile grew bigger "My name is Ronin!"

Maximus had a look of "Are you serious on his face, but with an unimpressed look following right after."Well as long as you don't do stupid crap like that all the time sure…." Maximus said.

"It's a deal!" they both shook hands.

To be continued -


	9. Suspense!

**Hey Everyone! I will be posting early this week do to the fact I have a lot of work to d over the weekend, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write let alone post this weekend. But again I just want to say thank you so much for everything. You guys and girls are the best and I am glad to say I consider some of my "fans" to be my friends as well. So please do me the biggest favor and leave me a review on how you are all liking this so far. I would seriously appreciate it. Alright well that's all I've got to say. Now as always...Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

\- Four weeks pass- Max and Ronin have become good friends over the short time they'd known each other. But, it was a good feeling for Max because for the longest time he hadn't had any friends before he moved to Beach City. But, something was distracting Max that caught Ronins attention. He had a tendency to freeze up whenever Amethyst would enter the room. But, instead of bringing it up at random Ronin figured he'd ease into the question.

So he asked Max if he wanted to meet up for some pizza. The next day they meet to get a pizza and sat down at a table.

"Hey, how have you been doing Maxi?"Ronin said casually.

"Fine." he said just as casually but he was dozing off.

"What's up? You hate that." Ronin replied.

"Huh?" Max said lost in thought.

"Maxi you hate it when I call you that." Ronin said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I've just been thinking about stuff." Max said.

"Like what?" Ronin asked.

-The pizza was brought to the tale-

"Thanks for the food!" Ronin said.

"Anyway I was thinking about someone."Max continued the conversation from before.

"Who?" Ronin said knowing perfectly well who it was.

"No one…" Max said trying to ignore the subject stuffing his face with a slice of pizza.

"Uhm….You sure? Someone is the complete opposite of no one."Ronin said a little concerned.

Max looked down a bit depressed "Ronin have you ever loved someone?"

Ronin hesitated to answer so he took a sip of his drink "Yea of course I have."

Max said "Who what's she like?"

Ronin thought of the night Pearl gave him his sword and then back to when he saw Lapis on the roof looking at the rain.

Ronin looked at Max and shrugged "It's complicated…...What about you?"

Max started to blush "I think...I think I like Amethyst."

Ronin tried to act surprised, but he merely grinned "I knew it."

Max felt embarrassed now "Jerk why were you staling."

"What? One of us has to be the funny one." Ronin said.

Max didn't appreciate that "Jerk."

Ronin grinned "You should tell her."

Max stuffed his face again so he wouldn't have to answer. Ronin lightly chuckled as Max got more and more embarrassed.

"Alright finish up." Ronin smirked "Let's go have some fun." he yelled with energy.

Max nodded and finished his pizza and quickly followed behind "What did you want to do?"

Ronin shrugged "Wanna go swimming?"

"Swimming?" Max said just to check if he was serious.

"Sure why not it's nice out." Ronin said.

Max nodded in agreement "Okay let's go swimming."

The two boys went to a cliff side where it was high,but lead straight to the ocean.

Ronin removed his shirt and his skinny,but inshape body was completely disregarded because Max saw his scars.

"You sure this is a good idea Ronin?" Max said looking down the seemingly endless cliff side.

"No." Ronin was then only in his boxer shorts "But, hey I'm only human" Ronin jumped off the cliff in a diving position "Wooohooo!" *splash*

As soon as Ronin hit the water Max was in a panic looking for him.

Ronin rose to the surface of the water "Come on the water feels great."

Excited by Ronins survival he quickly stripped his clothes and jumped off the cliff.

When Max came up for air they both looked at each other and laughed.

Max punched Ronin in the arm "God you're such an idiot."

Roni floated on his back "Yea I guess that wasn't to smart. Huh?"

"Oh Ronin it's alright we all no you're stupid." Max said laughing.

Ronin grinned at his laughter,but splashed him in the face for the insult "Jerk." Ronin said calmly.

The two swam for a few hours under the shady side of the cliff and then went to Stevens tuning his ukulele looked up to see the two boys. Ronin his white T-shirt tied around his waist in his black jean shorts and Max with his white shirt on and shorts.

Steven quickly got up and ran over to greet them "Hey Ronin! Hi Max! What are you two doing here?" Steven asked.

"We just wanted to see what you were up to that's all." Ronin said as Max nodded in agreement.

"I'm not doing much. I was just going to hang out with Connie, but her parents both had to work today." Steven said a little upset.

Ronin got on a knee and put a hand on his shoulder "Wanna hang out with us?" Ronin said smiling at Steven.

Steven's face lit up when he heard the words left Ronin's mouth. After he was done recovering from being starstruck he handed Ronin his ukelele. Ronin started to play a little tune on it and he felt comfortable on it, but he knew he couldn't top Steven's musical talent. But, Steven clapped when it was over.

"Thanks Ronin hat was great!" Steven cheered.

Ronin grinned and Max just looked at him for h seemed to reckless and dumb around him to even look like he could manage an instrument.

"So are the Gems inside?" Max asked.

Ronin just as curious said "Yeah why aren't they here with you?"

Steven sighed "I don't know. I guess they thought I'd be with Connie today. So they left me here while they went on a mission."

Ronin patted him on the head "Well let's go inside. We can keep you company before they get back."

Ronin, Steven and Max all go inside. Steven laid back half asleep and Ronin was about to pass out on the couch until he heard something outside the house.

He tapped Max on the shoulder "Hey I'll be right back I think I saw something."

Max looked at him and crossed his arms "Okay let me come with you."

"No." Ronin whispers Steven now already asleep.

"Why not? You've seen horror movies one guy walks out screams other guy walks out finds dead body. It's a classic." Max said.

"Or you're just paranoid." Ronin said.

"I'm coming with you." Max said determined.

"Fine…" Ronin sad walking out the door.

Max rolled his eyes and quickly followed.

Ronin grinned as they walked down the stairs "You caaarrre." hr drug out the "care" in a joking tone.

Max crossed his arms glaring at him "Shut up…Of course I do you're my friend."

Ronin was shocked although he didn't show it "Well hey who knows maybe we'll find a scary monster lurking in the ocean or something."

That thought alone made Max feel uneasy "You really gotta learn to stop joking around with me."

"Buzz kill.." Ronin said.

"Jerk." Max quickly snapped back.

They both smiled at each other and walking across the beach and talking to each other so openly was what made them good friends. Although Ronin felt like Max was more of a younger brother than a friend for he wasn't much older than Steven yet he looked and acted mature.

"Hey Max…." Ronin started "Answering your question earlier about love." Ronin stopped walking and thought about Pearl and Lapis.

Max stopped with him "Yea?"

Ronin turned around and smiled his hands in a worry free position behind his neck "I actually don't think I could fall in love now that I think about it."

"Why?" Max asked thinking that was a weird thing to say.

Ronin smirked "Because you know I'm just so great that the girl I love would have to be an angel that fell from the sky." hiding his true answer behind a joke.

Max didn't know how to respond blowing aside the joke "If you needed to get something off your chest you should've just asked.

Max started to ramble on.

After a minute of Max rambling Ronin started to interrupt him "Max…"

"I'm talking." Max said. He continued to ramble.

Ronin saw a shining light in the night sky "Max…."

"Jeeze be quite! Anyway.." Max tried to start again the object seeming to get closer.

"Max!" Ronin yelled.

"What Ronin what can you not wait one minute to say?!"

"Duck!" Ronin said grabbing Max and jumping to the ground as the object hit the mountain causing an explosion above them.

-Transitions to Max with blurry vision with a first person view of a piece of the mountain breaking of and a boulder about to fall on him fire surrounding him in the sand. It falls and as Max tries to scoot away from the impact it goes black.-

-To Be Continued-


	10. A Dark Turn

Hey everyone! Unfortunately, my uploads will be a bit random for these next few weeks. So please forgive, but I swear once all this work is over I'll do my best to get back into this more frequently. But honestly this could be the first chapter I remove if people hate it because I was in a dark place when I wrote this so sorry if this makes a few of you rage at me for something I got wrong about the show or something. Now as always…..Please Enjoy!

Chapter 10

-Transitions to Maximus crawling away from the boulder about to fall on top of him-

"No... No... No!" Maximus puts his arms in front of his face and gives up preparing for his death.

"Move!" Max heard his friend's voice as he picked him up and dodged the boulder. The impact launching them off the ground a few feet.

Maximus opens his arms to Ronin breathing heavily.

"Jesus what were you thinking Max!" Ronin said almost crying his arms shaking.

"Ronin you saved….me" Max said his voice shaking.

Ronin put him down "How could you just give up! My god if I wasn't here you would've…!" Ronin's sentence interrupted by an explosion.

Ronin offers Max his hand.

Max takes it in gratitude.

"I'm scolding you after this…." Ronin said.

Max rolls his eyes "I know…"

The two hurry up the rocky terrain towards the explosion.

"Hey aren't we supposed to run away from explosions? Not towards them." Max said sarcastically.

"Oh come now. Where's the fun in that?" Ronin said.

Ronin and Max stop running as they slightly slide forward to a giant, and they could clearly see was made by the impact.

"Max stay…" Ronin turns around to see Max was already sliding down the steep chasm.

Ronin face palms "Why do I even try." Ronin quickly follows Max.

Max looks at Ronin with a grin "I knew you'd ask me to stay…."

Ronin and Max enter a smoke cloud hardly able to see anything until they see a pink glow.

"What the...?" Max says putting an arm over his face.

Ronin approached it the light not irritating him in the slightest.

"Ronin what are you doing?" Max questions.

Ronin reaches out tile he feels a solid object. He hears something open and he walks towards the noise. When he reached the open hatch, he looked inside to see this was a shuttle of sorts, but it wasn't human. Ronin heard something behind him and out of nowhere he turned around to see a knife coming towards his face. On impulse and due to Pearl's intense training her grabbed and disarmed the attacker with great ease. He then put the knife to the attacker's throat.

"Wait!" a high pitch voice yelled.

Ronin hesitated as he saw a peach skinned girl with long poufy hair to match the voice. The girl seeing Ronin's hesitation flips him over her and gets her knife back.

"Stay back human!" she yelled as if afraid.

"Ronin!" Max yelled pulling out his gem straight sword for the first time.

It was a beautiful blue weapon with a guard made out of a gem and smooth hilt with a pointed pummel. Max charges at her as he swings it was like the gem was always one step ahead of him as she kept dodging his attacks.

The gem knocks Max unconscious, but before he had completely blacked out he saw a blurred figure holding him after he opened his eyes. It was Amethyst.

"Maximus!" she shocks him but he was already out cold.

Amethyst looked around for the pink gem, but realized that she and Ronin were both gone.

-Transition to first person view of Ronin being dragged by the pink gem-

Ronin kicks her in the face and rolls back onto his feet.

"Who are you?" Ronin said fury in his voice.

The pink gem held up a device that was somehow familiar to Ronin "Infiltration unit R- 0414 codename Ronin submit." the gem clicked the button on the device.

Ronin felt a painful shock course through his entire body.

Ronin fell to the ground screaming in pain "Aaahh! Stop please!"

The pink gem stopped the pain "Well now we're getting somewhere." she throws a tracking device towards him.

"What?" he reads the number R-0414.

"I was sent to recover you." the gem told him.

"Recover me?" Ronin said terrified to know the answer he'd get.

"Yes you've done well these last 17 year, but now it's time to come back to Home world." the gem said.

"Go back? I've never been there." Ronin said.

"Of course you were in your early stages then." the gem did her best to explain.

"17 years ago a child was born in the human zoo that was frail and weak. This had never happened before since all the humans in the zoo were in the peak of their ability and in perfect condition. So, we were going to throw the child into the vacuum of space. But, the diamonds saw this as an opportunity when the child was presented to them. They already used the previous zoo residents to understand the human body and its necessities. So, they decided to "help" the child. They experimented with the child making him stronger faster and more intelligent than most humans. Once they had realized that the child was perfect instead of placing it back in the zoo. They put it in a hospital and replaced it with a family's child that it resembled the most. We could have chosen anyone, your genetics were extremely common. But, they chose a small family in what you call Japan. You are that child Ronin. You were programed to find the Crystal gems temple and destroy the rebellion from the inside. Although I think this was lost to you when you first reached the age of 3 human years."

Ronin slowly backed away denying all of it "No you're lying…." he mumbled.

"How could I make up such specific information?" she said crossing her arms.

Ronin remembered that the age she said his "programing" could've gone away was when his mother left.

"Also your "father" ... His death was a necessary step to deliver you to this location."

Ronin's eyes went wide "No…. no..no…" he falls to his knees and starts to cry...

-Fades to black-


	11. What's Wrong With Me

Hey guys! After a few months in the hospital I am finally out and ready to write again. Anyway, I posted that I'd be writing again soon and it got 300 views in the last two days alone! I almost cried... I'm so glad that people are still around for this. A little off topic, but while I was still bound to a medical bed I was told by my friend that a fan CrimsonAmbur left a nice review that inspired me to get out of the hospital as fast as possible. I just wanted to say thank you. To my fans like Ambur who take the time out their day to read this. I love you all and as always...Please Enjoy! (Also leave a review because I love it when you do :D)

P.S.- I got home early because the operation went smooth so I got done early! Yay!

 **What's Wrong With Me?**

-Transitions back to Ronin as tears drip onto the ground and his hands start to tremble-

Ronin didn't know how to feel. Should he have felt anger for being used or sadness for not being who he thought he was.

He got up slowly a look of death in his eyes. "I am Ronin..." he mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that human?" the pink gem said with cockiness in her voice.

"I am Ronin!" he said proudly a mix of emotions flowing through him.

The gem simply got in a battle stance "Very well human... I'll humor you." she said pulling out her dagger and the device she used on Ronin before.

Ronin ran at her his fist clenched. His fist was mere inches from her face by the time it took a regular human to blink. His face was lifeless and the gem has just missed the blow by the skin of her teeth and she wondered how he was so fast. Ronin quickly turned around facing her. Suddenly a jolt went through his body once again feeling electricity course through his body.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed in agonizing pain.

The gem didn't stop, in fact she kept turning up the voltage. Ronin tried screaming as loud as he could. but the voltage was so high he couldn't even hear himself. Eventually the gem stopped shocking him, but by then Ronin was numb in his entire body.

"Fool acting like you have free will is meaningless...All of us are made to serve a purpose...even humans." the gem said looking down at him as if he were a moron.

Ronin started to believe what she was saying. Yet suddenly he felt something make him get up. He looked around to see what it was, but know one was there. He looked and he'd just seemed to be getting up on his own yet Ronin was completely numb he couldn't even move. Yet something was forcing him to stand. Suddenly he heard an anonymous voice that he thought he was hearing due to delusion or exhaustion. "Emergency reserves activate." a deep voice said. Ronin then felt another jolt, but right after he felt a flow of adrenaline go through him. He suddenly felt good as knew, but still had no control of his body. The gem looked at clearly showing that the voice was no figment. She rapidly pushed the button that shocked him before, but it had no effect. He marched towards the gem fear and shock in her eyes.

"Last stand defense mechanism activate." the voice said once more. Ronin felt a pain in his right eyeball and regained control of his body putting his left hand over it.

"Aaahhh what's happening?!" Ronin the Pink Gem now out of her superior stage and consumed with fear was frozen in place.

When Ronin removed his hand from his eye it was as if his eye went through a transformation and was not his own. His eye was solid clack with a red outline around where the iris would be. He saw a red light project out of his eye and he wasn't sure what was going on. The projecting red light scanned the gem and when it was finished it seemed to highlight the Homeworld gems gem located on her chest. The highlight was in a neon red glow, and Ronin already thought that this wasn't good.

He started to shout at the pink gem "Go! I don't know what's happening and I can't stop it! Before something bad happens go!" he said to the gem her body still trembling in fear. The glow grew brighter and as it did Ronin couldn't move his head. "No!" he thought his opinion shifting from anger to sympathy.

"Target locked...prepare to fire...in 3..." the anonymous voice started to count down.

"No!" Ronin tried to move, but couldn't.

"2..." the voice continued.

"Stop! Ronin protested losing control of his body a tear flowing from his one real eye,

"1..." at that moment the gems eyes grew wide as a burst of energy shot from Ronin's eye.

At that moment all time slowed and he saw the gems final agenizing moments until she inevitably shattered. Ronin felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest as he fell to both knees in tears, but before he could even catch himself he passed out and everything went black.

Ronin was then in complete darkness, but was soon awoken by a familiar voice "Ronin! Ronin wake up!" he heard Max as the echo rang in his ears his eyes slowly opened. Ronin woke up scared for his life "Back away!" he yelled blocking the eye with his hand and crawling to the wall of the cliffs above them.

"Ronin! Calm down...it's alright you're safe now." Max said.

"But, you're not the eye it'll hurt you!" Ronin yelled sounding like a crazy person.

"What are you talking about? Let me see Max said approaching him.

Ronin tried to back away, but had know where to go until Max removed his hand.

"Ronin there's nothing wrong. You're fine bud." Max said to him reassuringly.

Ronin felt and found no difference than his real eye "What?"

"Must've been a nightmare." Max said.

Ronin didn't speak trying to make sense of it all. "Ronin... it's..." Max hugged Ronin pulling him in "It's okay...it's over..."

Ronin trembled but snickered "Y-yeah...what's wrong with me...?"

Max shook his head "Nothing...nothing at all..."

-Ronin blinks and the eye turns black again, but then back to it's original color and it fades to black-


	12. Time Off

Hey Everyone! I am back with another chapter! Apologies for the long wait, but I've been away from my computer for quite a while do to health reasons. But, I'm finally back and can't wait to write again. Anyway I just want you to know that I appreciate the support and that I'm going to try and spend more time on this now that I'm back home. Now as always...Please Enjoy!

 **-Time Off-**

We come back to our story 3 days after the home world gem visit. Ronin and Max are sitting on the couch at Stevens house. They both seemed to be starring at the ceiling silent and emotionless. Ronin hadn't talked much since the visit, and he didn't give any information on what had happened to the pink gem. Max assumed she got away, and he assumed that was what Garnets understanding of it as well for she never asked him about it. He had only recently learned about her future vision, but the fact that she didn't ask him anything about the encounter made him feel more uneasy. As Ronin thought of this; his thought was broken by a familiar voice.

"Ronin?..." he heard a muffled voice call him.

He looked up to see Pearl and once he saw her it was like a bubble popped and he heard clearly again "Ronin...are you alright?"

Ronin nodded and sat up to look her in the eye "Yes Master..."

Pearl looked nervous for a minute "You don't need to call me that!" she said as if in a panic.

Ronin got up and quickly responded "I'm sorry!"

Pearl snapped out of the slight shock and decided to get back to what she wanted to ask.

"When was the last time you had a sparring partner?" Pearl asked now serious and with a straight face.

Ronin hesitated and softly answered "A couple weeks..."

Pearl nodded "That's what I thought..." she said reaching for her gem.

Ronin starred at her gem as she pulled up out her saber.

Ronin nudges Max to go get his sword.

Max nodded and went to grab Ronin's blade.

"Meet me on the beach when you're ready."Pearl said as she walked out the door.

Max ran over giving Ronin his sword and gave him a look that said -Good luck-.

Ronin nodded smiling at Max in appreciation.

He then took his blade from Max and went out the door.

Pearl was standing straight with her swords end in the sand.

Ronin went down the stairs and stood across from Pearl his weapon still in the scabbard.

Pearls eyes were shut and she'd requested that Ronin did the same.

Ronin did as she asked and as soon as he did he heard a gust of wind go past him. He heard Pearls foot hit the sand behind him. He quickly moved to his left as Pearl zoomed passed him her blade inches from his face. -Holy crap that was close!- he thought to himself his heart beat growing rapidly and sweat flowing down his face. As Pearls foot hit the ground Ronin drew his sword preforming vertical strike. He did not hear a response or get any retaliation from Pearl. Soon after he heard Pearls blade shift. Ronin quickly got into a ready position his blade pointed in the direction at which he'd heard the sound. Then almost in unison Pearl angled her blade to make an vertical cutting motion. Ronin went into a defensive stance unsure of the motion Pearl had made. -This will all be determined by one move- Pearl and Ronin thought in unison. They ran at each other in silence, and all you could hear was the edges of their blades whistling in the wind with every strike. Ronin changed his stance at the last moment his blade by his hip he jumps back avoiding Pearls cut. As Ronin heard the whistle in the air he was now sure of her position and decided now was his only chance. Ronin ran in his blade ready to slice Pearl in two. When suddenly he felt Pearl jump out of his reach. Accept it wasn't just out of his reach. Ronin noticed that Pearl was no longer there in front of him. He tried to hear her, but he couldn't. He was now truly bling in this fight. Ronin panicked by the time he was about to make another strike Pearls blade was already up against Ronin's throat.

"Surrender..." Pearl said in a dull tone.

Ronin's grip tightened to his blade, but quickly loosened as he opened his eyes and his blade fell to the sandy floor.

Pearl smiled and returned her blade to her gem "You did well for someone that out of practice. Especially with the huge experience gap between us when it comes to sword play."

Ronin shook his head regaining his focus. He picked up his blade and sheathed it. "Thank you Master this fight made me realize something." he said as he turned to Pearls smile and bowed with a grin on his face.

Pearl's smile grew brighter "Yes Ronin what did this teach you?"

Ronin looked at her smiling with tears also going down his face "I learned I can make mistakes."

Pearl didn't understand, but Ronin took it as a sign that he was more human than he'd previously thought.

Ronin turned around and started to walk down the beach. Pearl reached to try and grab him, but decided to stop the motion and let him walk.

-I need some time off from fighting- Ronin thought to himself.

-I need to find myself again...,and I need to control this thing... I will never kill again...- Ronin thought as he walked down the beach.

"I'm going back to Japan...and I can't come back tile this is under control..." Ronin mumbled.

-Ronin pulls up his hoodie concealing his face and the scene fades to black-


	13. Status Update on Me

Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed my most recent post. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded, but reality is hitting me in the face. I am applying for college and potentially the military as well, and also as far as I know my dad is currently unemployed so I'm doing my best to help him out. I don't know when my next post will be. Maybe soon maybe not, but I hope you still support me through this. So I'll see you all around.


End file.
